Una tarde de los Cullen
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, Nessie y Alice se encuentran solos en casa, y como de costumbre hacen apuestas, quien ganará esta vez? AlicePOV


Una tarde con los Cullen:

Alice POV...

Otro dia lluvioso en Forks, habían pasado unos cinco años desde el nacimiento de Nessie, mi adorada y pequeña sobrina. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá observando como Nessie jugaba con Jasper y Emmett, era muy gracioso el modo en que ella manipulaba a sus tíos, algo que había aprendido de Rosalie y de mí, obviamente. Ella ya aparentaba unos 20 años, toda una adolescente con alma de niña y para mi suerte, con un amplio interés en la moda.

Emmett y Jasper habían apostado -una vez más-, para ver quién se convertía en el tío favorito de Nessie, esta vez el reto consistía en, justamente, quien le armara un conjunto de ropa perfecto para salir a su cita con Jacob. Nessie me miraba sonriente desde el pie de las escaleras ya que sabía que en cuanto a moda, sus dos tíos estaban más que perdidos porque a pesar de que Jasper pasaba gran parte de su tiempo conmigo e incluso me acompañaba en mis compras, al momento de combinar algo no tenia ninla menor idea, y ni hablar de Emmett, dependia de Rose para todo.

Pude ver que ellos discutían animadamente y entre palabras Jasper me lanzaba algunas miradas, yo sólo reí y me sumí en la lectura de uno de los libros de Esme que tenía en mis manos, una novela romántica entre vampiros, irónico. Si la autora de ese libro viera a nuestra familia, no veria todo el mundo vampirico de modo tan oscuro y pervertido como el que mostraba . Sólo pasaron unos tres minutos y Jasper y Emmett emprendieron camino a cumplir su reto.

- ¿Qué haces tia Alice? -me dijo Ness, sacándome de mi lectura, aunque parte de mi concentración se encontraba en pensar o imaginar qué desastres harían esos dos con la ropa de ella.

- ¿Perdiendo el tiempo linda, y tú? -le respondí riendo.

- ¿Quién crees que ganará? ¿Puedes ver algo?

- No me he atrevido a pensarlo siquiera para verlo, pero no te prometo nada bueno.

- Lo supongo, tía...ellos saben que los quiero por igual, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo saben Ness, sólo que son tan competitivos que jamás se darán por vencidos.

- Al menos tía Rosalie no se molesta en que tú seas mi favorita.

- Ness, hemos hablado eso muchas veces, y sabes como es Rose, no quiero tener que andar de retos como tus tíos.

Nessie rió inconscientemente.

- Apuesto a que ganará tio Jasper -dijo entre risas.

No quería arruinarle el momento, pero para su suerte, mi poder de algun modo se había habituado a los licántropos y a Nessie, por lo que si buscaba en el futuro de algun miembro de la familia podía también ver parte de su futuro. Por supuesto que ya todos estaban enterados de esto, antes de que yo pudiera decirselos Edward se encargo de hacerles saber a todos como un niño q descubre una moneda bajo el sofá y me arruinó la sorpresa.

Miré al futuro de Jasper, obviamente -ya que ver el de Emmett resultaba "incómodo" la mayoría de las veces- y pude verlos peleando, mejor dicho, Jazz dándole una paliza a Emmett, por lo que deduje que en el reto de la ropa nadie ganaría.

- Empate...y actitud provocadora de Emmett, pierde en la pelea.

- No es justo, lo haz visto -dijo en todo de broma.

- Ahí vienen.

Ambas nos levantamos del sofá y quedamos paradas allí mismo. En menos de quince segundos, Jasper y Emmett entraban a la casa, cada uno con distintas prendas en sus manos. Emmett se carcajeaba y Jazz le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Vas a perder de la peor manera y eso que justo la enana es tu esposa.

- Cállate Emmett, ya quisieras que Rosalie fuera como Alice -mi Jazz, siempre tan tierno.

- Al menos Rose no es una enana, y se dispone a hacer muchas cosas que Alice no, tú sabes a qué me refiero -le dijo haciendo un gesto pícaro.

- ¡Emmett! -le reproché en cuanto se acercaron al sofá.

- Oh, he aquí la enana -dijo.

- Emmett, llamas así de nuevo a mi esposa y te golpearé -le amenazó Jasper, Ness reía como loca.

- Tío Emmett, tío Jasper compórtense.

- Y muestren la ropa -les inquirí con mis manos en mi cintura fingiendo enojo, por supuesto, Jazz se dio cuenta y me dedicó una sonrisa y guiñó el ojo... ¡Qué hermoso!

- Bien, veamos quien es el favorito -inquirió Emmett. Jasper bufó y nosotras reíamos.

Entonces ellos dejaron en el respaldo del sofá lo que traían en las manos. Ness y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar carcajearnos. Eran unas combinaciones espantosas, los quería matar pero fue tan cómico ver sus rostros de confusión. Emmett había elegido unos jeans bastante lindos con detalles en los bolsillos, con unos zapatos de taco alto -muy al estilo de Rose- y una blusa roja con mangas y detalles en rosa y azul, daba dolor de cabeza de solo verla ¡¿De dónde demonios había sacado eso?! Miramos el conjunto de Jazz. Un pantalon azul profundo, muy oscuro estilo clásico, unas bailarinas color claro y una blusa con botones en la parte de adelante y color crema, sencilla pero muy linda. A Nessie se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y miró a sus tíos.

- Bien, no sé que decir -dijo, y no la dejé articular más palabras.

- Son horribles, chicos -inquirí. Ellos sólo rieron aun más ante mi expresión, obviamente de horror.

- Tío Emmett, tomaré el pantalón, es perfecto -Emmett agrandó su sonrisa considerablemente -pero lo demas es espantoso -y se le borró la sonrisa ¡fue realmente gracioso!

- Te lo dije hermano -agregó Jazz.

- Cállate -susurró en respuesta, estaba molesto.

- Tío Jasper, tú no le acertaste al pantalón pero sí a la blusa y a las bailarinas, así que es un empate, saben que los adoro a ambos.

Jasper rió con suficiencia y yo inevitablemente lo acompañé.

- Tu cállate enana, que le das lecciones a tu esposito.

- Te lo advertí, te dije que no la llamaras así de nuevo ¡Afuera, ahora! -Jazz estaba molesto, pero sabía que le ganaría.

Los vimos salir fuera de la casa y en menos de tres o cuatro minutos Jasper ya tenía a Emmett contra el suelo, literalmente, le hizo morder el polvo.

- Eso obtienes por insultar así a mi esposa -dijo triunfante -ahora tengo asuntos que atender.

- Eres un tramposo, tu siempre tienes ventajas, me vengaré con la enana!

- Cerebro tengo Emmett -le refutó Jazz mientras caminaba hacia mi.

- Amo ver cómo le vences al oso -dije sonriéndole mientras llegaba a mi lado y cruzaba su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

- Todo por usted, esposa mía -me respondió mi perfecto caballero sureño.

- Yo ya me voy, nos vemos tía -dijo Nessie ya cambiada de ropa- no regresaré tarde, mamá y papá ya lo saben y estaré con Jake -dijo y salió por la puerta.

- Yo también me voy, debo buscar a Rose o me matará...ya verás cuando regrese rubio -dijo Emmett levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa -me las pagarás Jasper y con creces.

El aludido sólo rió.

- Llegará tarde -le aseguré a Emmett.

- Enana -susurró, pero antes de que pudiera ir hacia el garage Jasper se le abalanzó.

- Con que las pagaré eh? -dijo Jasper riendose

- Yo busco a Rose, mejor -me dirigí al garage y fui por Rosalie, dejando a esos dos peleando como de costumbre, Emmett no se cansaba de apostar y tampoco de perder.

"Tipico en un día de los Cullen" pensé saliendo de la casa en mi Porsche.


End file.
